Protector signs
by NewsiesRoni
Summary: For thousands of people have held the signs of the protectors, when most of the signs have fell into those of the evil, what will two small kids do to protect millions. Also when all of this is happening they have to deal with people who think they're worthless and let's not forget that Leo fighting with his sister. Can they full fill their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

This is if Leo was never part of the Crimson Dragon group. I also know that Luca and Leo are out of character, but I think that's because I want to have somr conflict between them. No flames, or grammar reviews, but if you have an opinion please send it in and thanks.

Leo woke up in a big field, the sky was a perfect blue, and the grass was so soft and green. As he sat up he couldn't actually figure out why he felt so at home and safe.

As the blue haired boy sat up he noticed a girl walk into the path he was also in. The two's eyes meet and neither could admit how much they felt drawn together.

The girl had lime green hair, but the only parts that showed was her bangs that framed her face. She had on a darker green ski hat with a black dragon imbrued on it (same style hat as Luna's pink on). She had on a large over sized black howdy, and long black pants that fell all the way to the ground. Her out fit and accessories carried the theme of a Goth with all the skulls and points. Leo only found it a little strange that she wore lime green cape.

Leo also noticed his out fit was the same as usually with white shorts and such, the only thing that was difference was he wore an orange cape with black strips.

"Um, I'm Leo."

"I'm Teo." Leo offered on of his hands as the girl reached one out of her cape and he noticed the black gloves. Teo pulled back in embarrassment, but before she could Leo grabbed her retreating hand and shock it firmly.

Leo could fell the connection, and felt his head spin and stomach churn. He didn't know why and Teo didn't either

BEEP

Leo sat up in bed his body cold from sweet as he tried to whip some of the salty deposit off his body. He was visibly shaking and he felt like someone had thrown him off the thirty-six floor of the New Domino city building.

"Leo stop messing around and get out of here!" The boy got up and slowly got him self ready, he couldn't shake the dream or a bad felling that something was going to happen.

Finally coming out of his room he noticed a lot of his from the academy and a lot Yusei friends also. Most noticeable was that Crow had his shoe off and peanut butter was on his sock as he attempted to lick it.

"Um...Leo can I tell you something?" The frail and shaky voice belong to his sister, and she was the most important person in the world to him. That was why no matter what he'd protect her as long as she need him.

"Sure Luna." Leo attempted to act as go lucky as usual, but his poor attempt was caught by many, except his sister. He had to admit since their mother and father had moved back in she'd become more distance and unconnected with him. His parents also showed more interest in Luna than him also.

"Ithinkweshouldstophangingout somuchandmaybenottalkforawhi le,becauseihaveagreatchanceandi canthaveyouactingsochildisha roundmeanymore." Luna said the words quickly and hoped the quicker she said then the less pain they'd cause Leo. It didn't matter Leo felt and looked like he'd taken a physical blow.

"We'll I'm sorry, I'll just go and leave you alone then!You know I bet Teo is a lot better than you!" Leo didn't realize what he'd said till he'd slammed the door shut and just sat there blinking a few times.

Leo let him self just walk not knowing were he was going. When Leo finally looked up he found out that he was out side some types of woods.

"Come in, you'll find what you're looking for." A soft, but tough and firm voice instructed.

Leo walked into the woods just as someone walked out parallax to him. The two both stopped looking at each other. Leo couldn't believe his eyes.

"You real!" Leo and Teo yelled backing up slowly from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is what I know. The Corrupters are one of the strongest and toughest groups in the world and strongest dueling group . But they didn't get all that power from being fair and honest duelist, they cheated a lot. But their good duelist none the less, and the turn good duelist out to. I used to be a student and when I broke away death, murder, kidnapping, "accidents", "natural Disaster", and a lot of messed up stuff seemed to fallow me.

You see they see anyone as something they own, and so they'll use it and when their done they get ride of it. When your their though it's so messed up, it's almost like everything a dream and everything's going your way. Their other little things I don't think this is a right place to talk about." Teo paused looking slightly around the crowded coffee shop, her hood was pulled up so tight that only her bright green eyes showed throw. She and Leo stayed alert, but relaxed at each others presents almost like they'd protect each other.

"So what's up with the weird dreams and stuff...?' Leo looked at the girl in front of him as she sipped her hot chocolate with cream and skimmed milk. He also took the time to drink his extra chocolate hot chocolate with a dash of chocolate syrup. "..also..." Teo laughed lightly handing Leo a napkin to wipe some whipped cream off his face "..what's up with the meeting here?"

"We blend in, and it's better to not stand out now. I'm sad to say little has been told to me about the dreams, but if out last one was correct out paths will be shown tonight when the stars rise."

"Anything else you two love birds would like?" A peppy waitress asked as she picked up the two's empty cups. She smiled lightly as the two blushed "Nothing then how about you just pay and scamper home before your parents start to worry." Leo didn't hesitate putting the money down and walking out with Teo.

Leo and Teo walked down a few of New Domino's streets, they both had to wait for night fall for everything to be explained. Soon the night came and they found them self at the same forest where they meet. Oddly enough even at night the forest held a feeling of safety and serenity, also something familiar to the two.

The two sat in the field as the stars told a story of long ago and not so long ago.

"Long ago twelve animals of the sky give their power with in twelve humans who were their human form. They could chose anyone and they did. Some being their perfect match, others the opposite, or some they just felt draw to.

Over a hundred years ago the signs fell to the darkness, now it is up to the last two signers to either save the world or be the reason it crumbles." Teo and Leo gave up on trying to figure out who the heck was talking, because they had no idea. They did know the voice sounded familiar almost like it was from a dream far forgotten.

"We'll I know what my sign is and that we'll be working together to save the world. Isn't that right Striped tiger of Power." Leo smiled as he felt the power of his Animal race throw his veins. He smiled as he was transformed in a large orange and Black light.

When Leo stepped out he was the Tiger of power. He had on a long sleeve black and orange t-shirt with a black sleeveless vest with orange pockets on his chest and by his sides, and his zipper also an orange color. He had on orange pants that were like bell bottoms that had on black strips on the bottom. He also had on black high-tops with orange stars on either side with orange shoelaces. The other strange park was that his green hair was covered by and orange ski cape that had a black tiger embroidered on the front. He kept the same bracelets. He also noticed that it felt like something was burned into his face and it really hurt.

Teo raised an eyebrow holding up a small mirror from her pocket. Leo took it his face falling slightly as he looked into the mirror. Coming from the bottom of his nose was two long tracer markers of each side of his face.

"Now I really am going to have to move in with you." Leo knew that their was no way his parents would let him in the house with tracker marks on his face. If they'd fire the pool boy they at least liked their was no way they'd keep the son they thought was useless.

"Just start paying rent you freeloader."

Teo looked up into the sky "Emerald Dragon of Grace I chose to fight with you!" Teo felt a warm light engulf her as she became one with the Graceful Dragon. Green and gold surrounded her as she let the power take her over.

When Teo stepped out she was the Emerald Dragon of Grace. She hand on a long sleeve green t-shirt with a golden pattern kind of like a dragons scales. A shiny golden vest with the inside the same as the shirt and her pockets a dark forest green. She kept the same hat still pulled over her ears, the same lime green bangs covering framing her face. She looked down at her gloved hands that had gold spikes on her fist when curled up, they matched her lime green eyes but had two golden tigers embowered on them. Gold cargo pants with green knee pads tied up with a green belt with golden spikes., and lastly her shoes were emerald-green high tops with golden stares.

Teo felt the burning sensation on her checks also and just flinched. Leo gave a goofy grin holding up the mirror. Under both of her eyes were green tracer marks.

"We chose to fight with the power of the stars! We chose to promise our life to protect the people of the earth, and we'll forever defend the marks bestowed on us by the cosmos of the past!" Leo and Two looked slightly dizzy after making an oath the don't remember knowing. It was almost like they weren't their self but someone else.

As they walked out of the woods many thing happen. Leo's tracker marks disappeared as Teo's did not. Both of the kids arms glowed with their symbols. Then two cards dropped in their hands. "Power Tiger" and "Emerald Dragon of grace."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow!" Amazement danced in Leo and Teo's eyes. Sure Teo's been in tournaments before, but all the ones she'd been in was life or death. She never really been able to duel for fun. So imagine the twos excitement when they found out they'd been chosen for a team tournament.

Sure it was supposed to be a team of four duelist, and they had two duelist and a dog. Well the dog was their more because they couldn't leave it anywhere else. Due to some oddness Teo was raised by a dog.

Jade was a beautiful black lab that had completely black hair except for the green puff in the front. The dog was really...strange.

"Teo and Leo you'd better...I mean ruff." Yup that's Jade , Jade was a talking and dueling dog. Quickly Leo and Teo pulled their hoods over their faces. They looked behind them secretly to see Luna sitting on bench crying, both her parents hugging her.

"I'm figuring they finally told her you ran away." Teo looked at Leo to see him looking guiltily. She knew all he wanted to do was huge her and tell her everything would be all right. It'd been a whole month and it'd been hard for Leo.

Teo also couldn't let him get Luna into it knowing the risk. She should know after what happen to poor Serra because of herself not understanding the full risk. She also knew Leo's Parents told Luna originally he was at a boot camp...they were not that far off.

~~~!~~~

"Now our teams 5d's, Duelist Academy (Sly, Dexter, Patty, and Luna), (ADD ABOUT THIRTY RANDOM TEAMS), and lastly but not least team Tiger-Dragon." Leo and Teo stood perfectly still like statues, their face hide from the public, and no one knowing their names.

"Team Sky Fall?" Leo tried to remember any team with that name, and he couldn't remember a single one. He looked at the team to see four large men probably double their ages.

"Who cares let's just go do our practice lap." Teo grabbed Leo's hand leading his to their new bikes.

~~~!~~~

"Now Duelist Academy please leave the track and Tiger-Dragon please get ready to start!" The intercom was an annoyingly load sound.

The gang all sat with each other talking about nothing really, all purposely avoiding the mention of Leo's name. It'd been pretty boring lately, with out Leo to do his thing.

Everyone watched as Tiger-Dragon took their places and took their lap at a fair pace. They also watched as Team Sky fall was already celebrating their victory.

"Man I hope Tiger-Dragon wins. I dislike them so much." Sly growled slightly as he looked at the men.

"It'll be hard with a 4000 life point handy cape." Yusei reminded but knew it wasn't impossible. Besides anything was possible.

~~~!~~~

Leo shakily got on everything he was wearing during the first race, he mounted his bike that he'd personally customized as a tiger. As the door open he flew throw the door as the lights hit him. He looked in the stands his face hide by his blazer but looked in his teams booth to see Teo give his a giant smile.


End file.
